


First Love

by pallidvixen



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil and Kevin are Robots, Cyber Vale AU, DB!Carlos - Freeform, M/M, robot!Cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallidvixen/pseuds/pallidvixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will make more sense if you've read <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1061495/chapters/2128293/">Welcome to Cyber Vale</a> but I think it can also be read on its own.</p>
    </blockquote>





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AughtPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AughtPunk/gifts).



> This will make more sense if you've read [Welcome to Cyber Vale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1061495/chapters/2128293/) but I think it can also be read on its own.

The Central Environmental Control of Infinite Life, or C.E.C.I.L., of the Vale Colony was an A.I. unlike any other. For one thing, he wasn’t supposed to exist. C.E.C.I.L. was a highly illegal Alpha model capable of sentience and free will with the ability to lie. All twenty-four of these models were supposed to have been destroyed. It seemed that Dr. Palmer had rescued two of these special A.I.s, renamed them C.E.C.I.L. and K.E.V.I.N. and declared them “brothers”. The other thing that made C.E.C.I.L. unique was that he was Dr. Carlos Marron’s boyfriend. 

A specialist in deviant A.I. behaviour, Carlos had initially taken a position on the Vale Colony to help with the Wireless Project in which C.E.C.I.L. was to become untethered from his wires. The project had gone off swimmingly, but he had in no way anticipated that soon enough he would be breaking his own rules. A.I.s were not to be gendered or indulged with personalities, yet C.E.C.I.L. had quickly become Cecil. Just Cecil. And somehow found his way into Dr. Marron’s heart. As a computer scientist, he knew that his relationship with Cecil was highly unorthodox, but unorthodox seemed to be a synonym for normal on the Vale Colony. 

K.E.V.I.N., Cecil’s brother and daytime counterpart on the Vale Colony had been in a relationship with his scientist, Dr. Santos Reyes for years. Truth be told, Carlos hadn’t been in a relationship in years, and the previous ones he had were short lived. With Cecil things were easier. They both worked, they spent time together in the evenings. It _was_ difficult to get used to your boyfriend being able to see and hear you at all times. The loss of privacy was still something that he wasn’t quite used to, but Cecil was mindful of his attentions. He did after all, have the _entire_ colony to look after. He could not spend _all_ his time looking at his _dear Carlos_ , he had a job to do. 

It was funny how Carlos only realized that he was dating Cecil well into their courtship. They had coffee together, well, _he_ had coffee and they talked. Sometimes he would fall asleep as they talked late into the morning. So he would wake up to Cecil curled around him on the couch. A few times a week. He convinced himself it was all part of his research, but as their time together grew he couldn’t keep his mind off of Cecil. He was endlessly fascinated with him and that, he eventually realized, had turned into infatuation, which had somehow turned into love. 

Cecil didn’t pressure him about physical affection. They slept together yes, and they sometimes kissed, sometimes touched each other. He knew that he was Cecil’s second kiss, or rather that he was only the second person that Cecil _had_ kissed. Sometimes he wondered if Cecil wanted to do more, if he _had_ done more with his first companion. He and Cecil had discovered one hidden memory of Earl Harlan, Cecil had labeled it _First Kiss_. Unfortunately, the rest of Cecil’s memories of his first companion had been encrypted. He had tried to unencrypt them, but, now that Dr. Reyes was no longer, it was damn near impossible to ever retrieve them. 

They had been censored from Cecil for his own good at the time, Cecil understood that now. Carlos wondered if it was better that Cecil couldn’t remember Earl anymore, that it wouldn’t cause him pain, but also that he couldn’t compare the two of them. But if Cecil had loved Earl, it must be painful not to be able to remember him. 

“Cecil, I’m sorry I wasn’t able to get the encryption key from Reyes.” 

They hadn’t talked much about him in the six months since his death. Cecil was quiet for a moment before he responded. 

“It was for the best.” 

“Yes, but you must hate having gaps in your memory.” 

“It is not ideal.” 

He paused for a moment maybe Cecil could ask K.E.V.I.N. about him. Ah but no, that wouldn’t work. K.E.V.I.N. had been reset to his original settings after the _incident _. He didn’t remember any personnel from _before_. Carlos tried to stifle a yawn. __

“You’re tired. Your heart is slowing down, you should rest.” 

“You too. Let’s go to bed.” 

*** 

They lay in the dark together, Cecil with an arm curled around him. 

“Do you ever think about sex?” he asked Cecil. 

“Sex?” 

“Yes.” 

“Well, I see a good deal of it.” 

Carlos turned to look at him, “What?!” 

“There are many people living in the colony, Carlos.” Cecil’s eyes glowed in the dark providing a bit of light, “What did you think they were doing?” 

“Right, right. Eyes and ears everywhere.” 

“I have come to understand it is fairly common behaviour among humans. To engage in sexual acts.” 

“I haven’t--” Carlos cleared his throat, “I haven’t had _intercourse_ with someone in a very long time.” 

“I know.” 

Of course Cecil knew. He had been living on the Vale Colony for almost two years now. 

“Is that something that you want to do Carlos?” 

He thought about it for a moment, unsure of what he really felt. He had never had a sexual partner that he felt completely comfortable with truth be told. “Do you have any idea if you did that with Earl?” 

“No,” Cecil said sadly, “I don’t know if we did that sort of thing.” 

“Would you want to?” 

“Kevin used to talk about it. A lot. When he was with Santos. He enjoyed what they did together quite a bit.” 

He felt nervous. Neither had answered the other’s question. 

“Your heart rate is picking up.” 

They were quiet for a few moments as Carlos willed himself to calm down. He was somewhat excited by the possibility but his anxiety was creeping up as well. 

“I only want to make you happy Carlos. If you think I can give you pleasure, it would be my honor and privilege to do so.” 

“You _do_ give me pleasure, Cecil,” he reassured him. They had explored Cecil’s sense of touch before. Carlos was the only one with whom Cecil would take off all of his armour. And Cecil had touched him, they had explored each other. Cecil had stroked him, watching in fascination as he came. 

“I mean pleasure, from _other_ activities, Carlos.” 

Carlos followed the lavender veining along the A.I.s artificial skin. “Kevin liked it?” 

Yes.” 

“Could he feel pleasure?” He knew that Cecil could feel some sort of pleasure. He had more sensors in the usual human erogenous zones: around his nipples, his ears, his fingers, and of course he was extra sensitive on his cock. Carlos had stroked him and Cecil has groaned in pleasure. He didn’t orgasm but he said he enjoyed the sensation very much. 

“Yes. We can feel pain and pleasure. Not in the same way of course, but he said what brought him the most enjoyment was seeing Santos, seeing him, uh come apart, and knowing that he had caused him such intense pleasure. That is the real fun he said. Besides, I must have been built for giving pleasure, otherwise why would I have a penis?” 

Carlos had never thought about that before. Cecil certainly didn’t need one for the elimination of waste, and surely it wasn’t built to help impregnate someone, therefore, it must have another purpose. 

“We can try,” he said softly. 

Cecil glowed a soft lavender in the dark. “Really?” 

“Yeah, but not tonight okay?” 

Cecil kissed his nose and then his cheeks and then his mouth softly. “Whatever you want my darling.” 

*** 

When Carlos returned to their apartment the next evening there were candles lit everywhere. A path of flower petals led him from the front door to their bedroom. He stopped in the doorway and looked around the room. In the soft glow of the candle light Cecil sauntered toward him wearing a purple satin robe. He paused right in front of Carlos and looked up. Carlos followed his gaze to see mistletoe hanging in the doorway. He leaned forward and slowly kissed Cecil, his warm lips finding Cecil’s cool metal ones. 

He pulled away and looked up at the hanging plant. “Where did you find this?” 

“In the greenhouse. My research has indicated that it is appropriate for this time of year.” 

Carlos reached up briefly to touch the plant. “I haven’t seen any in a long time.” 

“Is this not traditional on Earth? My research indicated that it was part of a western yuletide ritual.” 

“It is, I just haven’t actually ever, um, participated in such a ritual before.” 

Cecil glowed lavender. “Really?” 

“Yes.” Carlos leaned closer to kiss him again, “I’m glad the two of us are getting to share this together.” 

“You are pleased?” 

Carlos raised his hand and touched Cecil’s cool cheek, “I am. It was very thoughtful Cecil.” 

“I know you miss Earth sometimes.” 

“I do on occasion, but I have you. You are all I need.” He kissed Cecil again, more slowly and deeply. He walked them further into their bedroom and pulled Cecil onto the bed with him. Cecil reached out to unbutton his shirt and quickly divested him of his clothing. He pulled at the sash at Cecil’s hip letting the robe fall open. Tracing the purple veining up Cecil’s arm he wound his hand in his soft synthetic hair before kissing him again. 

*** 

Cecil straddled Carlos and ran his hands up and down his side. He had researched and read up on sexual intercourse between human males. He found that in fact many humans, both male and female, used electronic devices for sexual pleasure. Apparently some humans found that electronic pulses and vibrations greatly enhanced the sexual experience. His research had also indicated though that while human females could self-lubricate, human males could not. He had prepared for this and found a special oil for himself and Carlos. Further, he noted that in order to achieve penetration in the most comfortable way possible, and avoid possible pain and/or discomfort, that preparation was involved to work up to the insertion of a phallus. He would never want to cause Carlos pain or discomfort. Only pleasure. 

Carlos was aroused. His vital signs indicated as much, as did the blood flowing down to his penis. He paid close attention to his breathing as he broke their kiss and let the robe fall off his shoulders and onto the floor. Placing kisses down Carlos’s chest he laved at his nipples until Carlos cried out and pulled on his hair bringing him closer to kiss. Carlos slid his tongue into his mouth and grasped tightly at his hips. Cecil reached down between them and stroked their cocks together. Carlos moaned into his mouth and his temperature started to climb. He loved hearing the sounds Carlos made like this, loved knowing that he was the reason Carlos made those sounds in the first place. 

His heart rate was rapidly increasing and he could tell that Carlos was close to orgasm. Cecil slowed down his pace and took his left hand from Carlos’s hip to reach for the lubricant. He flicked the bottle open and turned it upside down in his hand letting some of the liquid drizzle out before putting the bottle back on the nightstand. He massaged the oil onto his fingers and continued to slowly stroke Carlos’s cock with his newly lubed hand. Carlos gasped as Cecil slid his other hand lower underneath his cock and gently rubbed around his hole. 

“Is this okay?” he asked Carlos. Eyes squeezed shut Carlos nodded in agreement. “Does it feel good?” “Y-yes,” he stuttered. Slowly, Cecil began to insert his index finger into Carlos. His breathing changed rapidly and soon Carlos was panting. When his finger was fully inside he paused for a minute before drawing it out again and then continuing his ministrations. He slowly continued to fondle Carlos’s cock. Carlos’s heart rate came down a bit as he got used to the sensations. When he could easily slide in and out, Cecil added another finger. Carlos hissed in surprise and Cecil stilled his hand. Cecil felt the ring of muscle tighten around his digits. “How do you feel?” he asked worried that Carlos was hurt. “Full,” came his quick reply, “just give me a moment.” 

Cecil waited while still using his right hand to rub Carlos’s cock. He knew Carlos needed to relax the muscles. He kissed Carlos to distract him. After a few moments Carlos kissed him back and then pulled back to inhale a shaky breath. “Okay, I’m okay.” Cecil pulled his fingers back out slowly and entered him again. He could feel the muscles get used to the sensation as he continued. Soon Carlos’s heart rate was climbing again and he grabbed the back of Cecil’s neck to pull him down for a kiss. 

*** 

Carlos could feel Cecil’s fingers inside him as he kissed him. He liked the feeling of being connected with him. Carlos wrapped a leg around his waist to pull him closer. As Cecil continued to open him up he felt himself relaxing into his touch. He knew that Cecil would be closely monitoring his vital signs and studying him for signs of distress. He also knew that it was more than the first rule of robotics that made him do so, Carlos knew that Cecil loved him and would never want to hurt him. He felt comforted by this, Cecil had said that he wanted to pleasure him, that it would please him to do so. For the first time in a long while Carlos felt himself truly let go. As Cecil increased the pace of his hand he felt him slide deeper and then Carlos felt the heat rapidly pooling low in his spine. He cried out as Cecil hit his prostate gripping the A.I.’s shoulder. 

"Carlos? Are you--” “I’m fine,” he panted, “Keep going.” He winced slightly as Cecil added another digit and tried to focus on his breathing, and then the searing heat in his low abdomen. He felt himself stretch and adjust as Cecil continued to pump his hand around his cock, his fingers still opening him up. Cecil stroked their cocks together and now the cool metal skin of Cecil’s cock matched his own temperature. He reached a hand down to stroke them both helping Cecil. Carlos knew that Cecil wasn’t as sensitive as organic matter, but he could still feel pleasant sensations. And he could definitely read Carlos’s enjoyment. “Cecil, I think I’m ready.” He looked into Cecil’s eyes and reached a hand out to stroke his face. Cecil nodded, “I will be gentle.” 

Cecil slowly extracted his hand and Carlos adjusted to the empty feeling. He watched as Cecil put more lube on his hands and then pried off his fingers from around their cocks. Cecil’s cool hand stroked them both but then he pulled himself away and lined his cock up. He snapped his eyes shut in anticipation. “Carlos,” he said, “Please look at me.” He blinked and found Cecil’s face hovering over his own. Cecil kissed him and trailed his hands up and down his sides. “Are you sure about this?” Carlos threaded a hand through his hair and kissed him touched by Cecil’s concern. “I’m sure.” He took a deep breath as he felt Cecil push into him slowly. 

When Cecil bottomed out he paused. Carlos marvelled at feeling so full. It was not unpleasant, but it had been so long, it felt foreign. He felt his body adjusting and when he felt ready he kissed Cecil again. Cecil, spurred on by the encouragement, pulled out and entered him again. Gently, he lifted Carlos’s leg onto his shoulder to try to get a better angle. His next stroke was even deeper and Carlos moaned at the sensation. He felt like he was being consumed by the heat unspooling inside him. Gripping Cecil’s shoulders he groaned again savoring their connection. He wrapped his other leg further up on Cecil’s hip pulling him closer, urging him on. When Cecil hit his prostate again he cried out in ecstasy. “Feels so good, Cecil.” “My Carlos, my beautiful Carlos,” Cecil replied as he kissed up his neck. Carlos arched his hips up to meet Cecil’s strokes. 

Cecil increased his pace. Carlos felt himself climbing higher and higher. He was so close. Waves of pleasure were within his grasp. “I c-can do more,” Cecil said. “Is it okay if I--” “Yes!” he cried out. “Please, yes!” Then he felt the vibrations start. Cecil’s cock was gently buzzing inside him. “OH MY STARS!” Carlos cried out. The sensations overwhelmed him and he felt himself quickly spiralling toward the edge. “Cecil, oh Cecil, unfff, just a little more.” Cecil began to vibrate more intensely and Carlos felt his whole body seize up with the force of his orgasm. He cried out Cecil’s name as he came across their stomachs. 

He felt like he was floating, his whole body awash with pleasure as the euphoria flooded his brain. Cecil was still vibrating inside him but had slowed his pace. He continued to move inside him for a few minutes until he was started to become oversensitive. Cecil stopped the vibrations. Carefully he pulled out. Cecil lay on his stomach, half on top of Carlos, his fingers idly tracing patterns in the rapidly cooling come splashed on Carlos’s abdomen. “I have never felt anything like that in my life.” He knew that the body released serotonin during orgasm, but he felt as though he were drowning in it. “What did it feel like?” Cecil asked. “Like we were one unit and I could see and hear and feel everything, I was surrounded by you and my body felt pure bliss.” 

*** 

Carlos looked down at him. He looked very content. “How did you feel?” Carlos asked him. “It was very pleasurable for me. I love the heat of your body and the feeling of being inside you. Like we are one. I enjoyed your responses very much.” Carlos smiled and kissed him. They lay together for a few minutes. He could feel Carlos’s body temperature dropping and his heart slowing. Soon he would fall asleep. “I will clean you off.” Cecil returned with a wash cloth and gently wiped across Carlos’s stomach then his cock and in between his legs. “I love you Cecil.” “I love you too my Carlos.” “Thank you.” “For what?” “For a wonderful evening. I appreciate how much you care for me.” He wrapped an arm around Carlos and pulled the blankets over them. “You should sleep now.” 

Cecil watched Carlos for a few minutes as he drifted off and then replayed their scene in his head. He watched Carlos writhe underneath him and felt his internal fan kick in as his temperature rose. Next time he would try out a pulsing vibration pattern. Carlos might like that. He carefully labeled the memory from that night _First Love _and stored it away in his databanks.__

**Author's Note:**

> I got [arachnescurse](http://arachnescurse.tumblr.com/) (aka [Hubris_And_Crafts](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hubris_And_Crafts/pseuds/Hubris_And_Crafts/)) in the WTNV Secret Santa. Thanks to [freedomconvicted](http://freedomconvicted.tumblr.com/), your art was used as inspiration to help get the words flowing. I hope I did the Cyber Vale universe justice. Happy holidays!


End file.
